


Nobody's Sweetheart

by biffes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, First Time, Hook-Up, Infidelity, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, canon character death, implied pynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffes/pseuds/biffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Ronan Lynch went to a gay bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense I really like Colin Greenmantle.

Ronan Lynch was no coward, so there was a point where he had to stop lying to himself and admit to his secret. Surprisingly – or maybe not surprisingly at all – it was Joseph Kavinsky who made him face the truth.

It happened on a very ordinary day right after gym class. Ronan lingered under the shower hoping to be late for English lit. When he felt he had wasted a sufficient amount of time standing under the scorching hot water, he towelled off and headed to the lockers. To his disappointment there were still other people in there. Grudgingly he took his Aglionby pants and white shirt from his locker after discarding his towel and putting on his black boxer briefs. In the process of zipping up his trousers, he caught sight of a wide swath of milky white skin, a line of fine fair hair leading down to –

Joseph Kavinsky snorted out loud. Ronan startled, his eyes leaving his previous subject and settling on Kavinsky’s amused face. Ronan’s face might have flushed an angry, patchy red color. His hands shook as he pulled on his socks and tied his shoelaces.

„I will tell Gansey you’ll be late,” said Adam Parrish, now entirely dressed and well put together.

Ronan nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Kavinsky was watching the whole exchange like a hawk. When Adam finally – thankfully – disappeared, Kavinsky sauntered over with a self-satisfied smirk. Ronan considered punching him for a few seconds.

„White trash, really? I wouldn’t have pegged _that_ as your type. I was under the impression that you had the hots for your friend Dick. And if that’s not fate’s way of telling a joke, I don’t know what is.”

„What do you want,” said Ronan flatly. It was a statement, not a question.

„Nothing you _don’t_ want. Since Parrish doesn’t look like he’s quite ready to ruin his chances of making something out of himself by announcing he likes dick – ha – I thought as white trash goes, I’m a viable option.”

Ronan considered the other boy. He looked nothing like Adam. His hair was not fine blond, his face was not sophisticated, he was all harsh lines and rough edges. He looked like he acted; rash, crazy and exciting. Ronan gave the slightest of nods.

.

Being with Kavinsky was exhilarating. He wasn’t nice or thoughful and most of the time he didn’t want to talk at all. It was all physical, just what Ronan needed. Both of them understood their trysts were nothing, but a culmination of sexual frustration. Neither wanted to make it more, but neither could really give it up either. And then Kavinsky died. That stupid fucker didn’t know when to stop and he failed to listen. And now Ronan was back to square one. Alone with his secret, without a friend with benefits and without an adrenaline junkie just like himself, without a dreamer.

In the end Ronan did what he swore he would never do. He went to a gay bar. Henrietta didn’t have any, but Ronan remembered Kavinsky mention one that was a few towns over. It was one of those nights when Ronan couldn’t fall asleep. He felt agitated and reckless. He put on a leather jacket over his black tank top and drove away in his BMW before he could really think about what he was doing.

Ronan was glad to see the place was not tacky or flashy like he had feared. In fact he would have hardly guessed what it was if it wasn’t for the two men making out a few feet away from the entrance. He walked up to the building before he could change his mind. The only thing the security guy checked out was Ronan’s ass; if you were deemed decent looking enough you apparently needed no ID.

The inside of the place was like the interior of any other bar to which Ronan was particularly grateful for. Glitter and confetti would have made him head right for the exit. For a Friday night the bar wasn’t as over-crowded as it could have been. There were couples dancing on the dance floor, others kissing by the walls or sneaking off somewhere more private. Ronan kept his expression emotionless. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. He thought he might not be as ready as he should have been under the circumstances. He was not a dancer. He hated public displays of – almost anything, but anger. He certainly hated showing any affection or interest.

„Diamond in the rough,” said an amused voice. Ronan turned around, slowly, covering up his surprise. He had not expected to be chatted up and felt was nothing like those other man on the dance floor. He was not flaunting it, he was not effeminate, he was not out.

Ronan raised an eyebrow. The man who spoke was sitting on a high bar stool, holding a red cocktail with a shiny thing in it. Even sitting he seemed dangerous. From his startlingly white teeth to his aquamarine blue eyes to his raven black hair he looked striking.

„Why do you say that?”

„For the last hour and a half I was nursing my drink and trying not to feel bored. One would think a gay club was the last place a man would feel bored, and yet… All these young little things around me strutting around like peacocks, with their exposed skin and ’fuck me’ eyes made me really question why the hell did I bother dressing up and coming here.”

„And I changed that how exactly?” asked Ronan.

„Your eyes say ’fuck you’ and that intrigues me. I like secrets. And you seem full of them.”

If Ronan was anyone else, he would have smiled. Being Ronan Lynch however stopped him from revealing even that much emotion.

„Care for a drink?” the man asked, nodding at Ronan’s empty hands.

„Maybe later,” said Ronan. The man seemed to get his meaning, for he put his almost full glass back on the bar and stood up.

„I have an excellent Merlot at my place if you are interested.”

Ronan was indeed interested. The man who introduced himself as Colin drove an Audi with custom plates saying GRNMNTL. Ronan agreed to follow him after Colin said he was perfectly fit to drive. They drove in their separate cars back to the outskirts of Henrietta, to a well-situated farmhouse in prime condition. Colin unlocked the front door and indicated for Ronan to enter. Inside it turned out to be rather different than what Ronan expected from the outside. The apartment was a curious mix of new furniture and old historical objects. He thought Gansey would have enjoyed it immensely.

„How about that wine, sweetheart?” Colin asked. Ronan scowled.

„Ronan.”

„How about that wine, Ronan?”

„Whatever,” Ronan told him. Colin poured a glass of dark wine for each and handed one to Ronan. A smile was lurking in the corner of Colin’s mouth.

„Not a big talker, are you? Well, I will make it my business to make you sing.”

„I have a terrible singing voice, ask any priest,” said Ronan. He gulped down the rich wine like it was water. Colin watched him, amused. He placed his almost full glass back on the counter.

„Come here,” said Colin. Ronan pushed himself away from where he had been standing hip against the counter and went to the man. There were roughtly the same height. Up close Colin seemed even more dangerous. Like every chiseled line of his face could cause a lethal cut on Ronan. His blue eyes were clever, watchful. When Ronan pushed himself up against Colin those eyes came alive with passion. „I think I would very much enjoy fucking you, if you let me.”

Ronan gave the slightest of satisfied groans, his dick jumping at the thought.

„Yes, you seem to like that idea well enough.” Colin caught hold of the back of Ronan’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was forceful – just like Ronan needed it. He attacked Colin’s plush lips with teeth and tongue. Soon they were rutting against each other right by counter, Colin’s hands half pushing the leather jacket off and Ronan’ hands having no luck in unbuttoning the man’s shirt. „Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Ronan had no patience on a good day, and this was three in the morning so he swore profanities under his breath, but followed the man into said room. Colin was pulling his shirt off when Roman joined him. He discarded his leather jacket and pulled off his wife beater. Colin paused on the way to getting off his trousers to watch Ronan undress.

„Like what you see?” Ronan teased. He stepped out of jeans and pulled his boxers down. He wasn’t afraid to show off his body.

„Oh, yes. I like very much what I see,” said Colin. It felt like his eyes left a permanent mark on Ronan’s body. Colin got rid of his last pieces of clothing and then proceeded to push Ronan on his back, settling himself over him. They continued kissing for long minutes, until Ronan gave the man a slight, impatient push. Colin slid halfway off of him, one of his legs still resting possessively over Ronan’s.

„I imagine you to be a prime time boxer. Honestly I’m expecting you to punch me any second.” Colin traced the edges of Ronan’s tattoo with careful fingers.

„I’m a good fighter, I will probably punch you if you don’t get on with it,” Ronan told him honestly. He had no time for gentleness.

„So quick to anger. _I like it_.” Colin placed a small pointed kiss on Ronan’s pursed lips and pushed himself up to get the condoms and lube from the bedside cabinet.

Ronan closed his eyes, like he could pretend it wasn’t him in this stranger’s bedroom about to have sex.

Colin wasn’t shy with instructions, like he lived to order people around. „Knees up”, „relax”, „look at me”, he would say in no uncertain terms and Ronan would do so. Being ordered around did things to his body and Colin’s voice made it even better.

„You need to unwind,” said Colin. He stroked Ronan’s hips and thighs, while positioning himself. Ronan just couldn’t let go. „What’s going on?”

„What do you mean?” Ronan opened his eyes, glaring up at Colin.

„You are so tense, I couldn’t possibly get into you without hurting you.”

„Then hurt me.”

„No.”

Ronan breathed out unevenly. „I’ve never done... this before.”

Colin considered this. He nodded. „Okay. Well, the thing is. You want me to fuck you, right? I definitely want to fuck you. It’s no good to either of us if you are hurting. So. You need to bear down. Relax. Enjoy. I will make this so good for you that afterward you will want to punch something. I need you to be in the moment and listen to me. I will finger you now.”

The matter of fact tone Colin used actually helped Ronan relax his muscles. And Colin did good on his promise, when his fingers came, they were aiming to make everything easier. Ronan lost himself in kissing the man, made sure to experience the sensations of his fingers scissoring inside him, felt the wetness of the lube and the hardness pressing him into the mattress. He concentrated on Colin’s fresh scent, his blunt teeth on Ronan’s neck and chest, felt Colin’s long fingers scraping into the flesh of his ass, all the while saying words, some non-sensical, some soothing, but never dishonest or pressuring.

„It’s good. I’m fine,” said Ronan at last. He felt as ready as he ever would be. It no longer seemed a scary prospect, letting someone else into his body. His muscles were relaxed and by now even the wine seemed to be helping him relax.

„Here we go then, gorgeous.” Colin pushed in. It hurt, but Ronan was a master of pain and it soon receded into a dull ache. At first he let Colin move inside him, but after a while he started to move as well, pushed up so that the feel of Colin’s dick was more pronounced. Their chests pushed against each other, and their mouths slid wetly over one another. Ronan forgot about the pain entirely. His whole body felt alive. He scratched his nails down Colin’s back and pulled Colin’s hips closer with his legs and after a while it was just a push-shove-push-shove until Ronan’s body went taut and he spurted his release between them. Colin fucked into him for a while longer with shallow trusts, and when Ronan said „Will you be done any time soon?”, he laughed and started pushing into him with more vigor, until he too came with a punched out groan. Colin collapsed over Ronan, but was gentlemanly enough to soon pull out and settle himself next to Ronan rather than on him.

„Well. I don’t know about you, but I enjoyed myself immensely,” said Colin. He stretched like a cat.

„It was all right.”

„I suppose that’s the highest praise you would give.”

„You are not wrong,” Ronan allowed. Colin gave him a wide smile.

.

„I can order in something if you liked,” said Colin. He didn’t seem to be able to stop touching Ronan’s tattoo.

„I don’t care,” Ronan told him. It was true. Lately he never felt particularly hungry. But Colin always insisted on making these polite little exchanges about food, so Ronan indulged him. He stopped counting how many times he came over to Colin for sex. He felt bad lying to Gansey about going to the Barns each time, but he was yet to come out to his friends. Especially seeing how he was involved with a fourteen years older married man he knew practically nothing about. Colin referred to his wife as Piper and said she stayed in Boston, while he had to take care of some business. Ronan suspected Colin’s business was the same sort as Niall Lynch had been involved in, that is to say, something illegal. Ronan, who wasn’t exactly the poster boy for abiding the law, could not care less about the nature of Colin’s business affairs.

„Another round then?” Colin asked with his most boyish smile. Ronan let himself be pushed onto the sofa.

Afterward Colin was lounging on the sofa naked, sipping a fruity cocktail regarding Ronan.

„You said I can’t come over next Tuesday,” said Ronan sounding accusatory. He got used to having a place to go to when he was frustrated.

„Technically you could, but I might have work to do. I don’t know how this new job will go.”

„The weekend’s fine too.”

„We will manage, won’t we?” Colin asked, drawing Ronan onto his lap.

„I guess.”

.

Ronan was in a neutral mood. He was proud of his little joke. He knew most of the boys in class did not know what half of the words on the blackboard meant. And then the new Latin teacher walked into the classroom and his day went straight to shit. For he _knew_ the man, with the dark hair and white teeth and expensive clothes. It was the man he had been sleeping with for the better part of the summer.

And then Colin had the audacity to criticize the carefully constructed joke on the board and Ronan went from horrified to furious.

He was furious with Colin for not saying any particulars about his profession or his new job, never mentioning his interest in latin, never asking Ronan about his age or his daily activities… But most of all he was furious with himself for not realizing those exact things.

And only when he introduced himself by his full name became Ronan most furious of all for not knowing he was having an affair with his father’s killer.

.

„What’s going on?”

„What?” Ronan had trouble focussing on Adam’s face, he was too distracted.

„You seem angrier than usual.”

„Really? How can you tell?” drawled Ronan. Adam rolled his eyes.

„I could tell the new Latin teacher really got you annoyed.”

„I don’t know what you mean.”

„You practically ran out of that room.”

„It was that or punching the bastard. You would feel the same way if you found out your teacher had your father murdered.” When Adam remained silent, he thought of what he had said. „Fine, so you wouldn’t. But I feel justified feeling murderous.”

„I didn’t say you weren’t. Greenmantle seemed to recognize you.” Ronan flushed in what he hoped Adam interpreted as anger.

„I’m going to kill him,” said Ronan. Other people might have said something like ’don’t do it’, but Adam Parrish was a much more rational thinker.

„You should talk to Mr. Gray.”

.

Ronan pounded on the door. It was most likely open, but he did it anyway. When it flung open, a stunningly beautiful woman stood in the doorway. Piper Greenmantle looked annoyed. _Good_ , Ronan thought.

„Can I help you?”

„Your husband had my father murdered,” said Ronan.

„Oh. Come in. Colin’s in the kitchen.” She led him down the hallway. He had the urge to show her all the places ’Colin’ fucked him against in that doorway.

Greenmantle was in the process of making spagetti. Ronan was happy see he was having no luck with it.

„Colin. I trust that you know this boy?” said Piper expectantly.

Greenmantle seemed surprised to see Ronan there.

„Yes, he is my _student_.”

„Oh,” said Piper, her lip curling. „So not only he is your boy toy, but you have also had his father killed and he is your student. Oh, Colin. So very irresponsible of you.” She shook her mane of blond hair. „I guess you two should _talk_. And if one of you were to murder the other, you better not get a drop of blood on that white rug.”

Both Ronan and Greenmantle watched as she walked out of the room.

Ronan had the weird urge to laugh. He kind of understood why Greenmantle had been cheating on his wife. And also not at all. She seemed like the kind of woman you didn’t fuck over unless you wanted to have your balls cut off.

„So, your wife is home,” said Ronan. It was not at all what he had planned to say. He wanted to be angry and violent, but the whole situation was too comical for that.

„Your surname is Lynch. I can’t believe I never put two and two together,” said Greenmantle. He emptied the contents of the pot into the bin.

„Why.” _Did you have my father killed_ , this latter he didn’t say.

„It wasn’t personal. I wanted something of his and he was too stubborn to give it to me.” The Greywaren, this Greenmantle also didn’t say.

„Are you planning on killing me?” Ronan asked. He knew Greenmantle had no idea what the Greywaren was.

„I grew rather fond of you, to be honest. I will not harm you, unless you make me,” said Greenmantle, and Ronan knew him well enough to know he was telling the truth. Ronan nodded his head. He knew that Greenmantle’s web was everywhere and unless he wanted everyone around him in danger he needed to leave the man alone. The only way to defeat him was by dreams.

„I will make myself scarce for your classes.”

„No need. I liked your little joke very much, even all those half-wits failed to understand it.”

Ronan didn’t know what to say, so he just left. To his surprise, Adam’s shitty car parked right next to the BMW, with Adam leaning against it.

„What are you doing here?”

„Making sure you don’t get killed on the first day of school.”

„I’m not an idiot.”

„You fucking our Latin teacher would say otherwise.”

Ronan sputtered. It was one thing for Adam Parrish to curse and a completely different thing to bring up anything inappropriate.

„How did you know?”

„Even if I didn’t have sight, I would have known. Gansey says you’ve been sneaking out every other day all summer. And your face when you saw Greenmantle…”

„I didn’t know until today,” Ronan admitted.

„There’s one good thing about it,” said Adam.

„What’s that?”

„You know him well enough to know his weaknesses.” Adam smiled a strange triumphant smile. „Now he will be the one who’s fucked.”

Ronan smiled, his eyes full of promises and revenge.

 

 


End file.
